Who Will Light Your Path (through the night)
by i-am-mindwalking
Summary: Set during and after 307, fix-it, Lexa doesn't get shot. Instead of getting killed by a stray bullet, the Spirit is taken from Lexa by force and she get's banished. After Clarke finds out that Lexa is still alive, she goes looking for her. Thanks to tumblr-user poedermeron for beta reading!
„Turn around slowly!" Lexa's voice bellowed as she drew her bow, aiming at the intruder who neared the hut she was exiled to.

King Roan had been the only one showing her mercy and allowing her to stay on his land. Without his support, her life might not have even been spared.

The intruder was dressed in a heavy ice nation coat, a scarf wrapped around their face to shield them from the harsh weather. It was still snowing heavily which had provided Lexa with excellent cover to come up behind them without being noticed.

When they pulled down the scarf, Lexa gasped.

„Clarke?" her voice faltered as she thought her mind might be playing tricks on her.

„Lexa!" Clarke waded through the snow, unimpressed by the weapon in Lexa's hand. She pushed the arrow out of the way and wrapped her in a tight hug.

„How," Lexa took a step back when Clarke loosened her grip, „how did you get here?"

„How did I get here? How did you end up here?" Clarke paused for a moment and added, much softer, „I thought you were dead!" She still held her by the arms and Lexa noticed how snowflakes were caught on Clarke's fair eyelashes. She was so mesmerized by it that it took her a moment to reply.

„I'm not." She shook her head slightly.

„The guards arrested me after the council meeting and threw me on a cart and transported me back to Arkadia." Clarke's voice cracked and her lips started to tremble. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold. „I didn't know what was happening!"

„Follow me," Lexa gestured to the hut. „You must be freezing." The next village was a four day trek away so Clarke must have been out in this weather for quite a while.

„What the hell happened," Clarke took a few fast steps, almost stumbling in the snow and caught up with Lexa, grabbing her by the arm. „Are you alright?"

„I'm alive," Lexa gave her a small smile.

Inside her new home, Lexa closed the door, went to put another log on the fireplace, and hung up her wet coat and scarf. They were both soaked, clothes heavy from the snow and dripping everywhere.

Clarke hesitated for a moment and then followed Lexa's lead. As soon as the blood started to circulate again, she felt like there were needles stuck in her skin from head to toe. She'd been cold for days but she didn't realize just how cold until now.

„How did you find me?" Lexa asked softly, not looking at her. „No one was supposed to know where I am." She picked up a blanket and handed it to Clarke before she took one to wrap around herself.

„I might have threatened Roan?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, smiling shyly and snuggled into the blanket, still trembling slightly.

„That sounds like you," Lexa smiled back.

„So it's true? You were banished?"

„Yes," Lexa was as ineloquent as always.

„But," Clarke started and then gasped when Lexa pulled her hair to the side and revealed a nasty scar on the back of her neck. She didn't know how to explain so she just showed her.

"What...?" Clarke was at a loss of words but took a step closer and lightly touched the newly healed wound with her fingertips.

„They took the Spirit from me." Lexa's voice was soft and timid.

„But how?" Clarke frowned. „How can they take a spirit?" The whole thing didn't make much sense to her back when Lexa first told her about their believes of reincarnation and it made even less sense now. Lexa was here with her, alive, how could they have taken a spirit.

Who was this spirit anyway? Lexa was Lexa, or was she?

„But you're still you, aren't you?" Clarke tried not to show her concern. What if she didn't even know the real Lexa? But that was crazy, she knew Lexa, she'd been falling for her. Clarke jerked her head up hastily at the realization of her last thought.

„I am still me, but I don't have the spiritual connection anymore."

„Did they hurt you?"

„The removal procedure was not pleasant," Lexa didn't want to worry Clarke. She didn't tell her how she had passed out from the pain or how she had been disabled for hours. How she had woken up in the back of a cart, being carried out of Polis, escorted by Roans soldiers. How she thought they were going to execute her. How surprised she was when he had revealed himself as her only ally, the one who had spoken out for her and pledged to take her in and provide her with protection and shelter. How she'd been banished from her people, her tribe and her land.

„I'm sorry," Clarke reached over and took one of Lexa's hands in her own. She didn't need to hear her say it, she could see it in Lexa's eyes how pained she was.

„So, how exactly did you get here?" Lexa swallowed and changed the subject, hoping Clarke would let it go. She did, but not her hand. Clarke's thumb brushed over the back of her hand and the touch alone made her feel less pained.

„By foot?" Clarke grinned sheepishly, how else would she have gotten there?

„Alone? Through ice nation territory?" Lexa couldn't help but smile. Something that seemed to happen a lot around Clarke lately.

„I might have also struck a deal with Roan about my protection."

„This is so you." Lexa shook her head lightly, „And I'm sorry you came out all the way for nothing." Lexa averted her gaze and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

„What'? Clarke narrowed her eyes.

„I'm no longer the Commander, whatever you need, I can't give you,"

„I don't care about your title, I'm here for you."

Lexa looked genuinely puzzled.

„The new Commander can't hold together the coalition. And if it breaks, there will be a huge war between all the clans and lot of lives will be lost. We need to stop that."

„You don't understand, I can't help you."

„Of course you can. You were the first Commander to bring all the clans together, to bring them peace. That wasn't the Spirit," Clarke spit out the last word with disapproval. „That was you!"

„Clarke, I'm banished. I can't go back to my people. I'm an outcast."

„I'm not leaving here without you,"

„I can't." Lexa shook her head.

„We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?" Clarke knew their argument wasn't over, she was as headstrong as Lexa and they would figure something out. They always did.

„I was making something when I heard you approach." Lexa went outside and retrieved the rabbit she'd picked up from her trap earlier that morning. „You can wash up while I get this ready," Lexa gestured to the bucket in the corner. „If you want, you can heat the water on the fire."

„Thanks," Clarke was touched at how considerate Lexa always was.

„Skaikru no longer exists." Clarke blurted out during dinner when Lexa asked about her family and friends.

„What?" Lexa eyed her strangely.

„We split up, half of my people stayed with Pike at the Ark, the others left to join Trikru or Ice Nation. There is no Skaikru anymore."

At that, Lexa looked more than surprised and Clarke had to go far back to explain and when she was finished, it was well into the night.

"I thought you were dead," Clarke whispered. "When I heard there was a new Commander, I thought you were dead," she wiped away a tear hastily, hoping Lexa hadn't noticed.

„I'm sorry for putting you through this." Lexa knew she hadn't stood by her words to protect Clarke and it hurt like someone had put a knife through her heart and twisted it.

„It wasn't your fault," Clarke glanced at her and their gaze locked. She sounded so sure it made Lexa's heart ache. She was amazed at how much trust and confidence Clarke put into her, after everything they'd been through. And still, here she was, looking at Lexa like she was the most important person in the world.

„I should have fought harder," Lexa tried to push the images into the back of her mind. She took a deep breath and explained what had happened in Polis, Clarke reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to continue.

„I'm sure you fought like hell," Clarke smiled genuinely. She scooted closer so that their shoulders were touching and took Lexa's hand in her own.

Lexa looked down at their joined fingers, Clarke's warm fingers wrapping around hers and giving her a light squeeze.

Clarke remembers how the news about a new Commander had reached them and how she had broken down in her mother's arms, crying for what seemed like days, not eating and not giving a flying fuck what happened to the Skaikru while their situation grew more dicey every day.

That was the time the Ark community started to crumble and people started to question Pike and his way.

Clarke bit her lip to keep from crying as tears formed in there eyes. One rolling down her cheek when these thoughts came crashing back down on her.

She looked back up into Lexa's eyes whose lips were pursed and her gaze was so open and vulnerable, Clarke couldn't resist the invisible force that had pulled her towards Lexa from the first time they'd met.

Her people put so much trust in her, always seeking advice and support even though she was broken and in no shape to lead. After she'd returned to Arkadia, people just naturally followed her lead and it put her under even more pressure. She wasn't sure she wouldn't break.

„I need you," Clarke whispered. „I can't do this alone." Clarke lightly ran her thumb over Lexa's hand and felt her a shudder run through her whole body.

Lexa's hand suddenly was in her hair, Clarke leaned in and met her lips in an innocent, sweet kiss.

It was so light, Clarke had to pull back and see if she was dreaming. She wasn't. Right in front of her was Lexa, the mighty warrior, former ruler of the 12 clans, so full of self doubt it made Clarke's heart ache.

A single tear was running down Lexa's cheek and Clarke thought her heart would burst out of her chest. She blinked and felt her own tears run down her cheeks.

Lexa closed the distance between them and the following kisses were slow and lingering until Clarke opened her mouth to capture Lexa's bottom lip with hers. It tasted salty and sweet the same time and Lexa sighed into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Her hand was running down from Clarke's neck to her back and around her waist, urging her closer and Clarke willingly complied, straddling her.

Clarke leaned back just enough to pull up Lexa's top and quickly tossed it aside, crashing their hungry lips together again. Lexa treaded her hands through Clarke's hair and lightly pulled to use the opportunity to kiss and lick her way from Clarke's pulse point to the side of her neck, coaxing out a low growl from deep in Clarke's throat.

Lexa woke by the crack of the fire, a big smile spreading on her lips when she felt Clarke's arms wrapped around her. Clarke must have woken, too, because her hand started traveling from where it rested on her waist up her ribs and then back down again, raising goosebumps along the way.

When Clarke placed soft, lingering kisses below her ear, Lexa shuddered and pressed back further into the warm body behind her. She caught Clarke's hand with her own and guided her to where she needed it most.

Lexa shifted so that she was laying on her back and locked eyes with Clarke in the dim light. Their hands moved together and Clarke was pretty sure she'd never been so turned on in her life. She leaned in to meet waiting lips in a slow, deep kiss and was a little surprised when she felt Lexa quiver so quickly. Smiling into the kiss, Clarke let her ride it out.

„Well, good morning, love," Clarke grinned sheepishly.

„Good morning," Lexa blushed.

„Yes, it is." Clarke had her head propped on her hand and decided that she'd never seen anything so beautiful like Lexa blissfully smiling at her.

And it was exhilarating how Lexa stared into her eyes and then to her lips. It sent a tingling to her lower regions when Lexa licked her lips and her eyes darkened with desire.

Lexa rolled over, her mouth just inches from Clarke's but not touching. She slid unbearably slowly over Clarke's naked body, her arms on each side of Clarke's head and her body finding the perfect position to settle down. Lexa grinned at how desperately Clarke grabbed her by the butt and pressed their bodies together. She sunk down and buried her nose in Clarke's neck, kissing every inch of available skin while Clarke wrapped one leg around her and pressed into her.

„So, about us going to save the world," Clarke tried again when they finally got up by midday.

„You aren't going to give up on this, are you, Clarke?"

„I can't," Clarke frowned, hoping Lexa would understand. „Look, I wish we could stay here forever, but," she trailed off, neatly folding the blankets and putting them away.

They both knew they were on the brink of another war, one that would most likely plunge their world into chaos. And then there would be no place to hide, not even out here.

Lexa walked up to Clarke and lightly touched her by the elbow, waiting for her to turn around. Taking Clarke's hand in both of her own, Lexa looked into her eyes.

„Clarke Griffin, I will follow you wherever you decide to go."


End file.
